Behind the Mask
by exonoir
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sebagai anak yang teladan, Jungkook tidak mungkin memperlihatkan sisi buruknya pada siapapun. Dia cenderung menyendiri dan menikmati kecintaannya pada sex seorang diri. Tapi semua berubah ketika pujaan hatinya, Kim Taehyung, mengetahui rahasia besarnya. TAEHYUNGXJUNGKOOK;BTS;VKOOK;SMUT;FRONTAL;ONESHOT


**Behind the Mask**

 **Exonoir**

 **Main Cast : Jungkook; Taehyung**

 **School Life; Rough Sex; Frontal**

 **Warning ! Yaoi fiction.**

 **Mature; Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

 **NB:**

Kali ini author ingin membuat oneshot sambil mencari mood untuk menulis "Play With The Letter D" sama "X-Twins". Semoga kalian menyukainya!^^ Maaf jika ada typo atau kurang memuaskan hiks *cries*

Jika kalian ingin request oneshot dengan pairing yang berbeda, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi _beep_ *slap* request aja di kolom review^^ Aku akan dengan senang hati membaca review kalian sambil mewek. Aku sayang kalian mwah :*

Untuk pisangchan, kupersembahkan seluruh imajinasi dan fantasi liarku padamu :*

.

.

Jungkook adalah murid teladan disekolah. Seluruh guru dan murid mengenalnya karena dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna disetiap mata pelajaran. Mereka menyebutnya robot—karena dia tidak pernah memiliki teman dan hanya melakukan tugas sekolah seolah memang hanya itu yang ia bisa.

Mata pelajaran yang paling dia sukai adalah anatomi karena dia selalu memikirkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh proporsional dari seorang Kim Taehyung, teman sekelasnya yang selama ini telah menarik perhatiannya sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Ketika memikirkan Kim Taehyung, Jungkook selalu mendapatkan dirinya begitu bergairah. Ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana bagian-bagian otot kontur itu bergerak, mengungkung dirinya, dan memperlihatkan betapa tegas bahu tegapnya. Seolah Jungkook ingin menyentuh setiap bagian inci tubuh lelaki itu, memberikan sentuhan sensual hingga membuat sang empu mengerang lembut.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, tentu saja. Taehyung adalah satu dari segelintir murid populer disekolah yang tidak akan mau melihat kearahnya. Dia juga memiliki banyak penggemar yang selalu berada disekitarnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia mau menengok sedikit kearah bebek buruk rupa seperti Jeon Jungkook? Itu mustahil.

Jungkook membereskan seluruh buku pelajaran yang ada diatas bangkunya ketika dia mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Kini ia bersiap-siap untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan PE karena hari ini kelasnya akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Ketika teman sekelasnya keluar untuk berganti pakaian ke toilet, Jungkook tidak ikut dengan mereka. Dia lebih suka mengganti pakaian di dalam kelas ketika keadaan sedang sepi. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang ramai. Dia menyukai kesendiriannya.

"Harus cepat-cepat sebelum semuanya kembali," gumam Jungkook ketika ia melepas kancing baju seragamnya, meletakkan seragam diatas meja dan membuatnya berada dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Ketika ia hendak memakai seragam PE, ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu kelasnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak sedikit karena terkejut.

"Astaga maafkan aku; aku tidak tahu jika ada seseorang disini." Suara itu, suara yang sangat akrab di telinga Jungkook. Tapi meski begitu ia tidak mau hanya berasumsi, jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kearah pintu; dan persis seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Mata Jungkook membulat. Jantungnya begitu berdebar karena ini adalah kali pertama sang pujaan hati _akhirnya_ mau berbicara padanya. "T-tidak apa-ap—" belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, lelaki yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu seketika menunjuk kearahnya. "Apa kau mau memakai itu, Jeon Jungkook?" tubuh Jungkook membeku. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung mengetahui namanya? Selama ini ia menjadi murid yang tidak terlihat meski ia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama; tidak ada yang benar-benar mau menyadari kehadirannya.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang terdiam di dekat kursinya. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu." suara serak itu menggelitik telinga Jungkook, membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh didalam tubuhnya seperti sengatan listrik.

"M-maafkan aku, Taehyung…" jawab yang lebih kecil dengan gugup. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menyembunyikan tonjolan diantara kedua kakinya agar Taehyung tidak melihatnya. "Apa aku boleh meminjamnya? Seragam PE milikku tertinggal. Kim-ssaem tidak akan memperbolehkan aku bergabung dalam team basket tanpanya." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Taehyung merasa sedikit canggung karena ia tidak pernah berbicara kepada lelaki itu sebelumnya meski mereka berada dalam satu kelas. "Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh meminjamnya?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, sial suara Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Dia membayangkan jika suara serak lelaki itu mengerang memanggil namanya. "B-boleh saja…" lelaki yang lebih pendek meletakkan seragam PE yang ia bawa ke atas meja; tidak membiarkan tubuhnya berbalik karena itu pasti akan memalukan.

Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Taehyung bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak! Kau ternyata baik juga, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mengadakan tangannya untuk mengambil seragam PE di tangan lelaki itu. "T-tidak perlu sungkan," dan Jungkook memberikan seragam miliknya pada sang pujaan hati tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya pulang sekolah nanti! Sampai jumpa!" setelah mengambil seragam itu Taehyung segera berlalu, meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook yang masih terdiam di dalam kelas seorang diri dengan tonjolan yang jelas di celananya. "Sial. Suaranya membuatku terangsang…" ia bergumam sambil menggigit bibirnya yang semerah buah delima. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

. . . . .

Taehyung berlari di tengah gymnasium dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sambil berseru kegirangan, menanti seseorang mengoper bola padanya. "Berikan padaku, Jimin!" teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar.

Jimin menurut, ia melempar bola itu kepada Taehyung. Tapi ketika ia hendak menerima bola itu, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari Kim-ssaem dari sisi lapangan. "…lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi!" ia melihat Jungkook sedang menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan berada diantara paha; seperti menutupi bagian kejantanannya yang sedikit menonjol. "sekarang pergilah ke ruang kesehatan!" sebelum pergi, Jungkook membungkukan badannya sedikit, memberikan hormat pada Kim-ssaem.

"Mungkinkah dia sedang—" belum selesai ia bicara, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tumbang dan jatuh ke lantai gymnasium. Kepalanya terkena pukulan bola pemberian Jimin.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" semua orang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia menyerjapkan kedua matanya, masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika seluruh murid mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" itu adalah suara Jimin. Meskipun dia ingin tertawa karena melihat Taehyung tumbang hanya karena lemparan bola darinya, tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya. "Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Aku masih hidup! Itu tidak sakit sama sekali." secara mengejutkan lelaki itu bangkit seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. "Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan?" suara Jin terdengar khawatir.

 _Ruang kesehatan?—itu artinya dia dapat melihat Jungkook!_

Taehyung menyentuh kepalanya sambil mengerang kesakitan yang dibuat-buat. "OH IYA BENAR! Aku membutuhkan dokter! Sepertinya aku harus ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Ohh ini sakit sekali." Ketika Jin hendak menopang badan Taehyung, lelaki itu langsung menghentikannya tiba-tiba. "tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jin untuk memastikan.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju sebelum keluar dari gymnasium. "apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Jeon Jungkook," gerutu lelaki itu ketika ia berlari di koridor kelas menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dan ketika Taehyung hendak berbelok, ia menemukan Jungkook masuk ke toilet pria di dekat ruang kesehatan yang paling jarang di masuki karena berada jauh dari ruang kelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook." gumamnya, tidak berani berasumsi macam-macam. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia mendekati toilet itu seolah tidak mau membuat seseorang di dalamnya mendengarkan kehadirannya.

"…a-ahh~" suara desahan yang begitu erotic itu terdengar dari luar toilet. Mendengar itu Taehyung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. _Apa mungkin Jungkook sedang bercinta dengan seorang gadis disana?_

"Sial dia beruntung sekali bercinta di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini," gerutu Taehyung sedikit kesal. ia membalikan badan, hendak pergi ke ruang kesehatan; beristirahat di sana untuk sementara hingga jam pelajaran selesai; tapi erangan Jungkook membuat langkahnya terhenti. "T-taehyung aahh… l-lebih cepat mmhhh…" ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding toilet untuk menopang tubuhnya. "aahhh T-taehyung ngghh mmm j-jangan berhentihhh aahhh!" desahan itu benar-benar begitu menggoda ditelinganya. Siapa yang dia bohongi? Meskipun dia tahu Jungkook adalah seorang lelaki sepertinya, tetapi erangannya ketika memanggil namanya membuat Taehyung bergairah.

Penisnya begitu mengeras sekarang. Ia meremas tonjolan di celananya, memastikan jika semua ini adalah nyata. Sial. Kenapa dia harus terangsang hanya karena erangan sensual Jungkook? Dia masih menyukai dada wanita; tapi ini? Sudah pasti ada yang salah dengannya.

"T-taehyung ahh! Tusuk penis besarmu ke dalam lubang sempitku ngghhh mmhh…" Taehyung dapat merasakan jika penisnya berdenyut di dalam sana; menginginkan sesuatu yang sempit dan hangat untuk ia masuki. "ohh astaga... kau membuatku gila, Kim Taehyung ahhh…" kini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Taehyung menendang pintu toilet hingga membuat Jungkook terkejut. Kemudian ia mengetuk brutal pintu bilik yang tertutup agar seseorang di dalamnya keluar.

Masih dalam keadaan memegang penisnya yang tegak karena rangsangan yang belum mendapat kepuasan, Jungkook menggigit bibirnya karena panik. "S-siapa?" dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, tapi seseorang di luar bilik itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih mengetuk pintu bilik Jungkook dengan suara menjulang, memaksa Jungkook untuk membukanya dari dalam.

Jungkook menunggu, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia membenarkan seragamnya sebelum membuka pintu itu meski dia yakin jika itu adalah ide yang buruk. "T-tunggu sebentar…" Jungkook membuka kunci pintu itu dengan hati-hati. "s-siap—" ketika ia hendak membuka pintu itu, seseorang yang mengetuk pintu bilik tempat dimana Jungkook berada menendangnya, membuat Jungkook terduduk di atas kloset. "Aaahh!" erangnya kesakitan. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu itu.

"T-taehyung…?" matanya membulat lebar. Ia tidak percaya _jika_ —oh astaga! Apa mungkin dia…

Taehyung berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya, menguncinya dari dalam. "Jangan banyak bicara, cepat berbalik badan." Taehyung menundukkan kepala, menyesali dirinya karena telah bergairah.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap dinding sesuai perintah Taehyung. "K-kau tidak… _a-ahh_!" Taehyung menarik celana Jungkook turun hingga sebatas lutut. "a-apa yang akan kau…" ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit untuk menatap Taehyung, tapi lelaki itu memberikan geraman yang membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tutup mulut, Jungkook." ia melepas celananya hingga penisnya mencuat keluar.

Tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia menusukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit dan hangat milik Jungkook hingga membuat sang empu mengerang kesakitan. "AAAHH!" erangan sensual itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung kehilangan akal. Ia menarik, kemudian menusuk lubang sempit Jungkook lebih, lebih dalam lagi. "T-taehyung aahh~" Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya ke mulut Jungkook, bermaksud untuk membungkamnya agar ia tidak mendengar erangan sensual Jungkook, tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Jungkook menyesap dua jari Taehyung, menjilat mereka seperti selayaknya ice cream.

"Shit!" semakin lama ritme yang di buat oleh Taehyung semakin cepat. Ia menampar kedua pantat montok Jungkook hingga membuat mereka berubah menjadi kemerahan, dia juga mencekik leher yang lebih muda, tapi anehnya Jungkook tidak protes karena siksaan yang di berikan Taehyung. Ia justru menyukainya.

Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyesuaikan ritme Taehyung, dan ketika ia berada pada klimaks, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap wajah sang pujaan hati yang berkeringat, "Ta-taehyung a-aku mau keluarrrhh aahhh~" melihat bibir merah jambu milik Jungkook yang begitu menggoda, membuat Taehyung ingin melumatnya, menyesapnya sesekali kemudian menggigitnya hingga mengeluarkan darah; tapi Taehyung mengurungkan niat. Dia masih normal, astaga.

Kesal karena Taehyung tidak mau menatap wajahnya, Jungkook menyentuh pipi Taehyung lalu menarik wajah sang pujaan hati kedalam ciuman yang panas dan berantakan. "Mmmhh~" Jungkook menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam bibir Taehyung, bermain-main dengan lidah sang pujaan hati hingga membuat keduanya saling bertukar saliva.

Taehyung melepas ciuman panas itu ketika merasakan klimaks, "Aku mau keluar, Jungkook-ah…" dalam sekali hentakan, dia melepas benihnya ke dalam lubang panas milik Jungkook, bersamaan dengan Jungkook. Mereka mengeluarkan sperma yang kental secara bersamaan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jungkook yang banjir dengan spermanya. "Jadi kau seorang masochist? Menarik juga," gumam Taehyung ketika ia melihat Jungkook terduduk di kloset. "Aku tidak keberatan di siksa ribuan kali olehmu, Kim Taehyung." Jungkook menjawab dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang pujaan hati. Ia kemudian menyentuh penis Taehyung yang masih berdiri tegak dengan bangga di depan wajahnya. "ini besar sekali…" Jungkook menjilat ujung penis Taehyung.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tubuh Taehyung sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepala dengan tatapan sayunya. "Aku ingin memberikan service kepada Taetae kecil." tanpa mau menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Jungkook memasukkan penis Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya. "mmhhh~" Taehyung merasakan penisnya hangat. Dia mendongakkan kepala, merasakan sensasi nafsu yang tiada tara.

Taehyung meremas rambut Jungkook, kemudian lelaki itu mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook lebih dalam lagi hingga membuat sang emput terbatuk-batuk. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti." Semakin cepat, Taehyung memaksa penisnya yang berdenyut masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Jungkook yang panas. Ia mendesah penuh nikmat ketika melihat Jungkook yang kesakitan hingga meneteskan air mata.

Dan ketika lelaki itu kembali merasakan klimaks, Taehyung menyentakkan penisnya dengan kasar kemudian menyemburkan sperma yang hangat ke dalam mulut Jungkook. "Oh god…" Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Jungkook; menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu bilik toilet dengan napas terengah-engah.

Jungkook menelan seluruh benih Taehyung dengan nikmat, "Taehyung-ah, sperma milikmu benar-benar manis," kata yang lebih muda dengan wajah yang penuh keringat.

Taehyung menyeringai menyombongkan dirinya, "Lain kali aku akan menyiksamu lebih dari ini."

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya dengan ujung lidah. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menantinya, master."

.

.

The End.

.

.

NB :

Huwaa maaf kalo kurang bagian sex-nya hot *slap* author sudah berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin *cries* karena ini bersifat oneshot, jadi mungkin tidak ada lanjutannya.

Makasih buat seluruh dukungan kalian selama ini mwaahh :*

-exonoir


End file.
